The Assassin and The Musician
by Pheonix of Chain
Summary: Gilbert is an Assassin told to kill a young cello-player named Mathew Williams. Little did they know their meeting would change their lives. rated M for sexual content
1. Introduction

**The Assassin and The Musician CH. 1**

Gilbert's POV

Being an assassin is simple. All I had to do was read my assignment, shoot, and take the money. it's not personal, just business. In all honesty, I don't care just so long as I get my cash. Yes, I mean cash. I know I sound paranoid, but I don't want my bank accounts to be tracked. You know how it is.

How I got myself into this way of life is kind of a touchy subject. For what I know, not a person on this planet other than me knows my life story. Yeah, let's keep it this way.

All assignments are all delivered by email. I haven't had many jobs lately, and money has been tight, but nothing someone as awesome as me can't power through. I wish to thank who ever invented ramen noodles; I'd be lost without them.

I guess my prayers have been answered. Just as my happiness dimmed, a new email flashed up on my screen. Wit new-found vigor I click it. "Please not be another ad from Avon!" I said to no one in particular. As I opened I am proud to say it was, in fact, an assignment.

I noticed it was from a new person, 'cause I'm pretty sure I'd remember someone going by the email ''. Who cares a job is a job, so I continue reading.

Evidently this person wants to rid themselves a cello-player by the name of Mathew Williams. Just by that tidbit of information I could tell this was for personal purposes. Seriously, why the hell else would you kill a cellist, I know pretty much every mafia and gang member in this town, so I'm sure I would Know him if he was involved. But as I said already, a job is a job.

I picked up my Sniper, Affectionately named Prussia, and a bit of ammunition. I'm bound for the Hetalia City Orchestral Hall. This shouldn't take long…

Mathew's POV

The Hetalia City Annual Concert is coming up soon. I won't say I'm excited, more along the lines of anxious. I never really did well with large performances, or solos for that matter.

I have played cello since I was very young. Being the only son of the famous singer Francis Bonnefoy, I had to have some musical ability. I wouldn't say I was the best. I am First Chair out of twenty other Cello players, but I'm no virtuoso.

Chair levels are a constant battle. The competition is fierce. Though I am comfortably placed in the First Chair, the young Chinese man next to me is getting more and more dead set on my chair. I always see that angry expression when are chairs are announced and our chairs didn't change. I'm probably just imagining things.

I have been practicing like a madman to prepare my mind for the live performance coming tomorrow. Today is the last practice and I still feel uneasy about this, but that's just me.

In all truth, I love my cello. What I can't express through my voice I show through my cello. All my anger, all my depression extinguishes when I lift up my bow and hold it to that beautiful wooden instrument. It is my life.

The big performance is tomorrow, and the anticipation is killing me let's hope everything goes the way I hope.

AUTHOR'S TALK:

Hey guys since I lost my fire with my other stories I decided to try lighting a new one. In case you don't understand the chair system, it is how musicians in a group are order by skill, and trust me the competition is bitter. The best in the group of instruments, say the cellos, the first chair is the best.


	2. Just a Little EyeContact

**The Assassin and The Musician CH.2**

Gilbert's POV

The sun is going down past the horizon, its sunset. When will the practice end? I have been waiting a while; since say about five o' clock, and the boredom is eating me.

Finally, musicians begin filtering out the wide double doors. Cases of all sizes holding instruments of many sounds go by me. I was looking for a rather large case seeing as it was a cello, but nineteen other cellos passed by me already, and none fit the description I was given.

According to the email he is a young boy with shoulder length blond hair and purplish blue eyes. Eventually there were no people coming out of the building. Fed up, I walk into the music center to look.

I was greeted by the sweet sound of music drifting out of the main stage. I walk in to see a young man with a cello playing a beautiful piece on the large wooden instrument.

For a mere second, I was enchanted by the music and movement of the bow. I quickly shook my head to return to reality. "Snap out of it Gilbert, you're too awesome for this!" I whispered to myself. I clasp my rifle harder.

He must have heard me, for he turned around out of shock and began rapidly packing away his instrument…

Mathew's POV

I was trying to get some last minute practice in before tomorrow's big performance. The piece I was playing was a relatively easy one yet I need as much practice as I can get. My mind disappears with the movement of my bow and fingers across the strings.

Eventually, my world dissolves by the slight sound of a forceful whisper. I turn my head to meet the one who made the sound. My eyes meet an unusual looking individual. His eyes were a wine-red color and his hair a snow white, must be albino or something.

Then my socially awkward-ness kicks in. I rapidly grab my case and put away my equipment in record time. I begin to speed-walk to the exit opposite to the strange man. I head towards the back door headed to an alley.

The quicker the better…

Gilbert's POV

Is that brat headed in a different way? Ok well why not. I walk quickly behind him, but not too close to be lead to a door. The door opens to a grimy dark alleyway. I smirk "perfect" I murmur and continued my pursuit. I walk up to him and shove the small man to the ground with a large amount of force.

He falls to the ground with a loud "umph!" He looks up to me with terrified eyes as I pull my rifle off my back and point it between is eyes. His expression was akin to that of a deer caught in head-lights.

For the first time in my life I feel unsure whether to kill or not. Now we are caught in a stare off, his terrified purple into my frustrated red. A job is a job I repeat in my head as a crazed sort of mantra.

No, for the first time I refused to carry out a hit. I needed to money, but I just couldn't find it in my person to kill the innocent being in front of me.

For the first time, I lower my gun…

Mathew's POV

I was almost out of the building when I noticed he was still behind me. I felt a small shiver panic rush through my system as I was forcefully shoved to the ground.

I turned my head to be met with the long barrel of a sniper rifle between my eyes. I couldn't say nothing, just shiver and stare fearfully into my attackers red eyes.

His emotions seemed mixed, like he was choosing whether or not to pull the trigger. His eyes flash from steely cold to confused and frustrated. I was praying to whatever god there was for him not to pull the trigger.

To my shock, he lowered to gun and threw the strap over his shoulder. With every ounce of strength I had I grabbed my cello and ran out of the ally to my apartment.


	3. The Concert

**The Assassin and The Musician CH.3**

Gilbert's POV

"Why did I let him go?" I said staring at the grimy ceiling of my apartment. It's the next day, but I can't get over that one encounter. I haven't received any jobs since then, so I'm pretty much broke. I really need food.

I walk into the kitchen in hope to have some ramen and beer. Sadly the universe won't provide me said needs. I open my pantry to absolutely nothing but cobwebs. I need a new job and soon. I can't get that boy out of my head. If I could only forget it I could focus a little better.

Maybe I need a walk to clear my mind…

Mathew's POV

"Why did he let me go?" I said as I look out my window. "One minute I had a gun in my face the next he puts it down and lets me go!" to say I was confused was an understatement. Sadly, it's giving me the worst of headaches.

"Urg" I walk into the bathroom to pull a bottle of aspirin from the medicine cabinet. I fill my hand with water and drain the liquid in my mouth swiftly followed by two pills. "Why did he want to kill me in the first place? What have I done wrong?" I questioned myself out loud.

"Mathew get your act together, the concert is tonight." I proceeded to grab my instrument and practice, my focus not on the music, but on the mysterious white haired assassin.

Gilbert's POV

I was walking down the sidewalk in the center of town, my hand in my pockets. My mind hasn't cleared at all since I left; actually I think it got worse.

I was walking past a small billboard when I notice a single flyer. It was for the Hetalia City Orchestra's spring concert. It seems like a big deal. Maybe that's why I let him live, so he can perform for one last time.

… Since when have I been so sensitive? Maybe there is a reason I let him go, why I actually felt a conscience towards trying to kill him. Dear god, am I going soft. Maybe I should go to the concert to figure this all out. Maybe I will get at least some answers in the music hall. Then it's decided, I'm going to the Hetalia city orchestra tonight.

…. Later

Mathews POV

The musicians flow onto the stage from the double doors section by section. The Violins came in first, quickly followed by violas, flutes, clarinets, and many others. I lead the cello section onto the stage and took our seats. Instruments were all tuned by key to perfect pitch in order match one another. We are ready.

The conductor stepped onto the stage, stick in hand. All eyes were on him as he lifted up the conductor stick. His hands began to move as the orchestra began to play the beautiful piece of music to the tempo of the moving rod with perfect balance and unison. I was chilled to the bone and nervous, but my bow continued to move with my fingers with perfect control.

My fear was all but nothing as I was hypnotized by the movement of the rod keeping me in beat. It was just me and my music... or so I thought…

Gilbert's POV

I decided to wear my beast clothing for the event. It was a classical orchestral performance, and from what I know, pretty formal. What I have chosen to wear was an old suit I wore to my cousin Roderich's wedding. I personally didn't want to go to that stuck up asshole's shindig, but my brother, Ludwig, insisted that I not only come, but wear a suit. One does not argue with my younger brother.

I got onto the last vehicle that was in my name, my motorcycle. The only reason it is because my brother owns a German car dealership back home in Germany. That's how I got a nice BMW motorcycle for free; it's nice to know he still cares.

As I was gliding down the road I begun think about that boy again, Mathew his name was. Why would someone want to murder something so innocent? What reason would someone have to kill? It seems incredibly pointless. He was so adorable, with that wavy blond hair, the purplish-blue eyes, that odd wayward curlicue of hair.

I shook my head as to remove him from my mind; sadly I couldn't. I continued to the music hall, I can't be late now can I?

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I've been pretty busy lately with EOCT testing and all, but once summer time is here you can guess I will be spamming you with chapters. I would also like to thank the bunch of you for your support you guys are awesome. Thanks to dragondeathqueen, Noke Neko Lover, telemarker, EnduraAngel, trinn, and anon for your review and all those who added the story to the Favorites and Subscriptions. I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh and FYI the email from the first chapter was I3hellokitty yahoo .com. Stupid computer deleted it sorry for any confusion.


End file.
